Smile through your tears
by Tsukiria
Summary: one shot,Christmas special Christmas is in the air.It's a time for caring and joy. But a certain blonde exorcist is being paranoid...How will Chrno clear her doubts?


Smile through your tears

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chrno Crusade, so sue me!

A/N:This story is dedicated to Riviea, a great friend of mine. Enjoy your "present"!

* * *

The night blanketed the previously cerulean sky. The fluffy magnolia white clouds which drifted across the firmament were replaced by sparkling stars which stood out against the inky background. All around in New York, places were decorated with holly and Christmas baubles, Christmas carols were sung, tables were creaking and groaning under the weight of so much scrumptious food which emitted delicious aromas, presents were given and received…All for one simple reason, really.

It was Christmas.

All about the world (except those countries which lay on the other side of the international dateline), people were celebrating the annual Christian festival, and the residents of the Magdalan order were of no exception.

Shrieks and screams of delight could be heard from the said church as the sisters received presents from their friends. Even a rare smile was seen on the usually stern face of the head nun, Sister Kate. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the Christmas party held at the Magdalan Order.

Well, almost everyone, that is.

A violet-haired demon, or if you prefer the name, Chrno, was squeezing himself through the many sisters, looking for a certain blonde exorcist who also chanced to be his contractor. In the midst of looking for the teen, Chrno spotted another dear friend of his amongst the sea of holy saints.

"Azmaria!" he called out in greeting as he elbowed his way through the crowd.

Turning in the direction of the call, the albino spotted the demon and returned the cherry greeting.

"Konnichiwa, Chrno! How do you find the party?"

"It's great!" replied the demon. "Err…speaking of which, did you see Rosette?"

"You mean she isn't at the food tables? I'm really sorry, I have no idea where she is…" Azmaria trailed off, torn between disappointment that she could not be of much help and worry of where the headstrong nun might be.

"Would you like me to help you for her?" she inquired.

"Ah…Daijoubu. I'll go look for her. You go enjoy the party…" mummured Chrno, turning away to resume the search for his contractor.

"Okay then. See you…"

Chrno walked away, scanning the whole hall for a sign of the blonde but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up hope, he spotted a certain sixteen year old on the balcony.

A certain sixteen year old blonde exorcist. His contractor.

"Rosette!" he cried out in relief, at once hurrying to her.

Rosette unglued her ocean blue eyes away from the starry sky to fix her gaze on the demon beside her.

"Ah…Chrno…" she muttered, smiling, acknowledging his presence before returning her gaze to the firmament.

Chrno threw a smile at Rosette before taking up her lead and gazing up at the stars winking at him from above.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight…"whispered Rosette, not once tearing her gaze away from the sky.

"Yeah…" mummered Chrno, who was marveling the shimmering stars as well.

Just as he said that, he heard a sniff from beside him. He turned, only to see Rosette, whose shoulders were shaking involuntarily as she tried and failed to suppress her sobs which had welled up within her. Crystalline tears flowed down her cheeks in torrents as she forced her jaws closed to avoid letting out as much as a sound.

It took so much for the demon to smile, yet it took so less, heck, just a single tear from her even, to wipe it off his face.

Even before she spoke, he knew what was coming. Or at least, he thought he knew.

_Joshua_.

With his brow knitted into a frown, he said quietly, guilt woven into his voice " I'm really sorry Rosette, that Joshua can't be here to celebrate Christmas with you again this year…I-"

"No."

She had spoken in a soft quivering voice. Yet it carried a certain firmness which at once made Chrno fall silent.

"It…Isn't about J-joshua," choked Rosette, silent tears pouring down her face.

The frown on Chrno's face faded away instantly, only to be replaced by a perplexed look.

"Then what-" he inquired, only to be interrupted again by Rosette.

"It's you, damn it!" cried the girl, shaking her head, causing her golden bangs to bounce up and down against her sticky face.

"I-I…I'm scared! I'm scared that y-you'll leave me!" she spluttered. "I'm afraid…If you leave me…I won't have the courage! I don't have the strength to carry on alone!! You mean to much to me…"

She could continue no longer. She had given up the fierce struggle and the sorrow incarcerated within her heart broke free like a caged beast given freedom as more tears spilled out of her azure orbs. Overcome with shock Chrno just stood there, gaping at his sobbing contractor.

Then, he did the thing which was the last thing on any man's mind if they saw an attractive lady cry- smile.

_It pains me…_

"Rosette…"

"I can't …" mumbled the nun incoherently.

"Rosette…"

"I can't…" sobbed the said saint.

Chrno cupped Rosette's face gently with his hands, forcing her to lock gazes with him, simultaneously causing Rosette's tears to seep through his fingers and trickle down his arm. Shocked by the sudden affectionate act, Rosette at once ceased her crying.

_It hurts so much…too much…_

"Why would I…"

_Just to see your tears fall…_

"leave you…when it means…"

_I don't want to witness your tears falling again…_

"Losing my will to live altogether…?"

_Allow me to bleed and cry for you…_

Silence followed those words as soon as they were uttered. The demon and the nun stood in that very position, engulfed in stunned silence as they slowly registered what happened. It would have probably dragged on to the next day if Rosette had not noticed something soft and moist brush against her cheek. Both of them looked up, only to see snowflakes of different shapes and sizes falling from the heavens onto their faces.

Just as Rosette was admiring how pure and beautiful the snow was, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eyes and stared at it.

"Ahhh…"

Distracted, Chrno looked away from the snowflakes falling from above to follow Rosette's gaze, only to see a plant bearing little white berries hanging above their heads.

"Mistletoe…" mummured Chrno, a faint tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Man," said Rosette in mock sterness, some of her usual mischievousness returning back to her. "If I ever find out who put these up, I'm gonna beat her into an oblivion…"

Nonetheless, despite her saying that, she flushed lightly and smiled, unable to keep her embarrassment showing on her face.

Looking into Chrno's fiery crimson eyes, Rosette drew closer, her eyes shutting gradually; reducing the distance of the gap between them until her lips hesitantly touched his. Shyly, Chrno tilted his head to meet the kiss, closing his eyes slowly, savoring the sweetness of it all.

Above them, a star shined brighter than the rest.

_Rosette Christopher._

* * *

Azmaria sneezed. Rubbing her nose, she wondered aloud. " Was someone talking about me?" 


End file.
